The Mysteries of Friendships
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Gylfie, Otulissa, Digger and Twilight get into a...debate about friendships. Written with the help of bluecatcinemas and Shens General and based off Brovengers fanfic, "Heterosexual Life Partners."


**ME: Alright guys, this is my very first Guardians fanfic. Just so ya know it's been awhile since I've read the books, so I apologize for any screw-ups in advance. Thank Shen's General for helping me out. Oh, and some details are borrowed from his Pure One Redemption saga. Thanks again for that Shen. Additionally some elements were borrowed from bluecatcinemas story Ruffled Feathers, so thanks bluecat!**

**NOTE: This story was based off Brovengers Red vs. Blue fanfic, "Heterosexual Life Partners." Please do not kill me man, as of right now I have been informed that as long as you mention the author but not take any OCs you are okay. Please forgive me if I am wrong.**

It had been a long mission, Gylfie reflected.

The Parliament of Ga'Hoole had sent a task force of Guardians lead the revered Ezylryb and Strix Struma to retrieve books from the library of the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls, a nightmare of a prison she and Soren had barely escaped from. The following battles with the now-defunct Pure Ones, the notorious Tyto supremacist group, and the monster of an owl known as Deathbringer prevented the mission from being undertaken but now that both were defeated the books could be retrieved.

The Guardians had been immobilized by the Pure Ones at St. Aggies via a clever trap made of flecks; had it not been for Gylfie and her friends they would have been slaughtered. But not one owl in the Great Tree wanted the Guardians to be unprepared in the event future enemies made use of the flecks, so it was decided that whatever books on flecks the library of St. Aggies had to offer would be taken to be studied at the first available opportunity.

The mission had gone smoothly, with the exception of a couple of leftover Pure One guards found at the library that were quickly subdued with nonlethal force. Now Ezylryb and Strix Struma led them back to the Tree.

Finally they were back. Digger, the resident joker amongst the Guardians, cracked a humorless riddle at Twilight. The Great Gray calmly played his lute in response.

"It's amazing." Startled Gylfie found Otulissa, a initially snobbish but intelligent Spotted Owl, behind her.

"Digger and Twilight?" She asked.

The taller owl nodded. "Yes Gylfie, I cannot believe how close they are. They squabble all the time yet seem to be close as brothers."

"Yes we do," Digger commenting, scaring both of them. "Hilarious isn't it?" There was churring, something no one else chose to indulge in.

"How do you two even stand each other?" Otulissa asked. "Your hobbies are basically flecks to each other, yet you still seem to be best friends."

"Simple," Twilight said. "Males owls are capable of forming long-lasting brotherly friendships. Not that a woman would ever understand."

"WHAT?!" Gylfie and Otulissa exclaimed. "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"It's been proven by science even!" Digger cut in. "Females are just incapable of having stable sisterly bonds."

"That is a mockery of facts!" Gylfie argued. "Otulissa and I have bonded over a variety of subjects!"

"Oh yeah?" Mocked Twilight. "What subjects?"

"We just so happen to be co-leaders of the book club in the library!" Otulissa responded.

"Boring!" Chimed Digger. "Dewlaps lectures are better then those books!"

"Says the owl who always utters jokes that have to be explained!" Gylfie shot back.

"At least my jokes are entertaining to people!" Digger reacted.

"And our books aren't?" Otulissa asked.

"I'm certain they satisfy a certain crowd," said Twilight. "A small crowd of two. I'll give you three guesses who those two are?"

"Brothers cannot have half the bond sisters possess!" Gyflie argued. "Look at Kludd-he kept on trying to kill Soren for _months_ as Metalbeak. I don't recall trying to murder any of my sisters and I'm sure Otulissa didn't kill any of her kin!"

"That's different," said Digger. "It was only brief, and now it's stronger then any armor. Plus you two always were scheming for Sorens affections and fighting over it-I don't recall Twilight and I getting in a scuffle over a girl and I didn't hear any height jokes either!"

"Nor was I called pretentious, a snob, a know-it-all or a shameless, self-serving sycophant," Twilight finished off.

Gylfie did not take Diggers comments lightly. "It wasn't for his affection, it was attention! Besides, it happened long ago and we didn't try and kill each other over it."

"Yes," Otulissa agreed, "we buried the hatchet before vowing to murder the other."

"But Twi and I never had to bury the hatchet in the first place!" Digger complained.

"Oh really?" Otulissa mocked. "Then explain how you always keep fighting over which of your hobbies is the worst?"

"Or which girl is better?" Gylfie added.

"Well..."

Meanwhile the two Alba brothers had noticed the four but did not hear a single word they were saying.

"Hey Kludd," Soren, the younger one, asked, "what do you think they're talking about?"

The older Barn owl shrugged. "You got me, it must be a heated discussion about something important."

"Should we intervene?" Soren was concerned about what would happen to his friends and Otulissa if the conversation got out of hand.

"Naw."

"Okay."

**ME: Thanks for reading this guys, hope y'all liked it. Please review.**


End file.
